


Wrong Question

by eadunne2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Good morning america interview, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadunne2/pseuds/eadunne2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris says, “You really don’t wanna do some horrible thing in your private life and have...have the facade ruined,” and suddenly Seb wonders: Is he talking about them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Question

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Wrong Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541531) by [VanessaCCC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCCC/pseuds/VanessaCCC)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Неверный вопрос](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923457) by [bazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz), [WTFStarbucks2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016)



> It happened. We saw it. 
> 
> I'm sure lots of people have discussed it, but the one that got me going was jamesbarnes107th.tumblr.com posting the prompt so thanks to that human, whoever you are!

“You really don’t wanna do some horrible thing in your private life and have...have the facade ruined.” 

Chris literally glances at him, and Seb can feel a blush start to warm his cheeks as he buries his face in his hand. 

“Oh God.”

What counts as horrible?

\--

Chris has been staring at Seb’s mouth since the table read, and it was impossible not to return the favor. At first Seb thought it was just a character development thing. Steve was obviously fucking gone on Bucky. The mouth thing becomes a pretty consistent occurrence though, even off set, and finally, one night, Seb does a little experiment, shoving Chris against the wall of the trailer with a forearm across his broad chest, watches how Chris’s pupils blow wide. Seb grins. Blue eyes almost swallowed by black track the movement. 

Seb kisses him.

Not horrible.

\--

“Please.”

“No.”

“Chris, come on. I’m asking.”

“No.”

“Chris.” The pitch of his voice drops drastically as he murmurs sincerely, “I’m begging you.”

That gets Chris’s attention, and he draws his eyes from the ceiling down to where Seb is kneeling on the floor next to the couch. 

“What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t.”

“Seb -”

“I’ll tap out. I promise. Please, man. _Fuck_.” He’s uncomfortably hard at the mere thought of it, and Chris examines his face critically, searching for any hesitation or nerves, but Seb knows he won’t find any. For some reason Evans thinks Seb is some blushing virgin, his sweet boy. That he belongs to Chris is true. The virginal part...not so much.

Whatever Chris sees in his face must satisfy him though, because he finally stands up, unbuckles his belt, and Seb can tell before he even unzips the denim hanging from his hips that he’s already hard. 

“We can take this - ah! - slow, Seb,” he murmurs as Sebastian tugs down boxers and jeans and takes Chris into his mouth, easing slowly and calmly down until his nose brushes taut abs before pulling off to say, “Jesus fucking Christ, Evans, I just asked you to fuck my face. Do you think slow is what I’m after?” For good measure, he bites Chris’s hip hard enough to leave a mark and one broad hand shoots out to wind into his hair.

“Is that what you want?” Chris murmurs, and there’s enough of a shift in his tone that Seb blinks up to see the other man looking wonderfully mischievous.

“Fuck yes,” Seb breathes.

With totally unconvincing sweetness Chris drawls, “Are you sure?” 

“Please.”

“Convince me.”

“Fucking really?” Seb whines. Chris just arches one eyebrow and it’s more than enough. “I want you to fuck my face. I want you to shove your cock down my throat until I can’t breathe. I wanna choke on you. I want you to pull my hair, hold me still, use me, don’t stop until -” He gets cut off as Chris hisses and slides back down his throat. 

Seb is on his knees, but it’s Chris who obeys, grips Seb’s hair, deliciously tight, and rams down his throat again and again, gradually losing that trademark Evans calm, swapping it for red cheeks and biting his lip and tiny noises at the back of his throat until he’s coming so hard that he literally falls backwards onto the couch when Seb pulls off. 

And that’s the sight Seb gets off to: Chris Evans in a stupidly tight white tee rucked up to his ribs, jeans around his ankles, flushed and sated and spent, and it’s Seb who wrecked him like that. 

Lots of people are into rough sex these days. Not horrible.

\--

Maybe he’s talking about that time they fucked in the parking garage. 

“You’re an ass.”

“You like my ass? Aww, thanks Chris.”

“Shut up,” he grins. 

“Make me,” Seb sasses back. 

That gleeful, youthful laugh dances from Chris’s chest as he shoves Seb towards the car. Obviously, Sebastian shoves him back. Chris goes for one of Seb’s arms but it only sort of works and they end up tousling, chests pressed together, limbs tangled. They’re both wicked strong, months of training have seen to that, and Chris is quick but Seb is stronger now so when he manages to free himself he thinks he’s won, still laughing triumphantly when Chris whirls him around and slams him down onto the trunk of the car.

All the fight leaves him at the feel of Chris pressed hard against his ass. “Fuck.”

There’s a chill as his shirt gets pushed up in the back, then warm, wet kisses on his spine. “Can I?” Chris pants and Seb gasps, “God yes.”

There’s lube in Chris’s bag, and he shoves Seb’s shorts down to his knees, fingers him open in minutes, gets him just loose enough to be panting for more, then slides home with a ragged groan. “Shit, Seb. You feel so fuckin’ good.” 

“I thought you were making me shut up.”

“Oh is that what you want?”

“I mean, if you can’t…”

Chris snaps his hips forward and they both gasp. Seb pushes back, rolling his hips down. “Oh fuck,” someone groans, and they’re unstoppable. It takes less than ten minutes for Seb to come untouched at the feeling of Chris letting go, filling him up with a shout. 

There were definitely cameras, but it was late, dark in the garage, so no one saw. Probably. So that wasn’t horrible either.

\--

“What’s this?” Seb asks, and Chris blushes. 

“Dinner.”

“You made me dinner?”

“I mean, it’s not much but -”

“I love it,” Seb whispers, wrapping his arms around the other man. “You can make me dinner any time.”

“What about breakfast?” Chris asks, so joyously effervescent that he’s trembling a little. 

Seb beams. “I’ll pencil you in.”

\--

“Say hi to Sebastian.”

“Ma -”

“Tell him I say hello, and it was lovely to see him.”

“You know, you could -”

“Christopher,” she warns.

She’s on speaker so Seb hears it all from his perch on the couch where he’s reading the rewrites, including Chris’s sigh as he mutters a smiling but dry, “My ma says it was lovely to see you.”

“He’s such a sweet boy, Chris.”

“He is, ma.”

“Boyfriend material…”

Seb blinks up, chuckling, but Chris isn’t laughing. He’s staring, fond and bright eyed and says to his mother in a soft, clear voice, “I know Ma. He’s somethin’ else.”

That was the farthest thing from horrible.

\--

It makes him kind of nervous, though, embarrassingly enough. After the interview, Seb retreats into his own headspace for a while, wondering what Chris could’ve been referring to. Gay relationships aren’t uncommon these days, and everyone already thinks they’re fucking, but still. It is a risk. What if Chris has doubts? What if he wants to -

“You ok?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah.”

“You sure? You’ve been kind of quiet today.”

Seb watches the glorious roll of muscle in Chris’s back as he digs through a drawer for a soft shirt to sleep in. He considers lying, but what would be the point?

“What were you talking about? In the interview today. Something horrible to ruin the facade...”

Chris laughs as he pulls the worn t-shirt over his head. “Fuck, Seb, I dunno… Getting trashed in public? Voting Republican? Becoming a stripper? Actually, that sounds like fun. What would my stripper name be?”

Seb gapes briefly before the giggles take over, shaking him until Chris crawls into bed and pulls the comforter up. “I have no idea,” he finally gasps. “But you’d be great.” 

“Damn right,” Chris smiles, tugging on Seb’s elbow to pull him close enough to embrace. 

Seb snuggles into him, chest to chest, sliding a leg between Chris’s and nuzzling into his neck. 

“So like, not us.”

“No us what?”

“We wouldn’t ruin the facade…”

“You mean us dating?”

“Are we dating?”

“God, I hope so.” He pulls back to gaze at Seb. “Wanna date?”

Seb laughs. “Well, I’m practically living with you, so…”

Considering, Chris adds, “If anything, us acting straight is ruining the facade. Everyone already knows about Steve and Buck. It’s weird that we keep acting like it’s all a bromance.”

“The greatest bromance of all time,” Seb intones solemnly. 

“Indeed.”

“Yeah, I’ll date you, you fucking lunatic.”

Chris beams. “Awesome.”

It’s quiet and calm in their room. Seb wasn’t kidding, a ton of his shit is there already and it feels homey, the smell of cinnamon and coffee still hanging in the air from dessert, the soft white comforter cradling their exhausted bodies. It’s not what he’d expected in a million years when he took this job, but he couldn’t have dreamed up someone so wonderful. 

Which is when Chris says, “You know what was horrible? You remember that time we fucked in my trailer -”

“Which fucking time?” 

He can hear the eye roll. “ - and got come on the Cap costume?”

Seb groans. “Oh god. You’re right. That was horrible. I thought we were gonna get our asses lopped off and fed to us.”

“Thank god you’re a freak and have laundry detergent in your trailer. Though why the fuck you need that …” He trails off and Seb bites him lightly on the collarbone, a playful warning.

“Hey, fuck off. I saved your ass.”

They laugh themselves calm again and Chris kisses his temple but doesn’t pull away, stays there breathing deeply before whispering against Seb’s skin with excruciating fondness, “G’night, Seb.”

Sebastian grins. “Love you, too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on AO3 or at seasless.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
